1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support beam structure capable of extending a span and reducing a height of a ceiling structure and an installing method thereof and, more particularly, to a support beam structure capable of extending a span and reducing a height of a ceiling structure and an installing method thereof, which extends the span between pillars of a building to increase the efficiency of utilization of the building, and reduces the height of a ceiling structure of the building to increase the number of stories within the story height allowed by a specific locale, thus achieving a reduction in construction cost of the building and an increase in an available ceiling height of the building for the same number of stories, thereby maximizing space utilization of the building, and which increases an available area in the case of increasing the number of stories of the building, thus leading to an increase in profits in proportion to the increased area, and which allows components of the support beam structure to be manufactured of ready-made products that are easily purchasable, thus achieving a reduction in material cost and construction cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with the progress being made in architecture, a structure, such as a house, supported by pillars or walls, and also a variety of supersized buildings having no pillars, for example, a performance facility, a public hall, an automated factory, an unmanned warehouse, a zoo, a botanical garden, an exhibition center, a hangar, a gym, a leisure facility, etc. are being built. Further, such buildings are being required.
With the appearance of the above-mentioned building, in order to create a better environmental space, research and development has been constantly made in various fields including research into advanced construction methods and technical development in civil engineering and construction and concrete material for the structural foundation.
A large space having no pillars advantageously maximizing the utilization of space. If pillars exist in a space, the space utilization is limited to the interval between the pillars. Some space around the pillars may be difficult to use.
However, the whole interior of a building which has a space having no pillars can be used. Further, this space has excellent adaptability to environmental change. When it is required to change facilities in a building because of a future change in the business environment, it is considerably difficult to place partition walls if there are pillars in the space. However, if there are no pillars, the partition wall may be freely placed, and the space may be adaptable to any change of building use.
Thus, owners of general buildings prefer a long span building that has pillars separated by a long distance. However, the long span building is problematic in that the thickness of a support beam forming a framework of the building increases as the span increases, so that the height of a ceiling structure increases, a story height of the building increases, and thereby the construction cost of the building increases exponentially. Meanwhile, in the case of a region having a height limit that applies to buildings, it is impossible to provide a desired number of stories to the building, so that profitability decreases remarkably, and besides, construction cost of the building undesirably increases.
As shown in FIG. 1, a modern building is constructed so that a support beam 91 is placed between support pillars 90 standing upright, and a duct 92 and electric wiring 93 or other equipment pass through a lower end of the support beam 91. In the case of requiring a long span, a stronger and higher support beam 91 is used. Further, an additional space must be provided on a lower surface of the support beam 91 to permit the passage of the duct 92 and electric wiring 93 or other equipment, and a ceiling finishing surface 94 must be provided on the lower end of the support beam 91. Thus, the ceiling structure of the building requires a large thickness and the story height of the building must be increased. This overlaps with the above-mentioned problem wherein the number of stories of the building is reduced and space utilization is considerably reduced.